U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,919 discloses a outfit for simulating pregnancy. The outfit is a vest with areas configured and arranged to provide the appearance of enlarged breasts and an enlarged distended stomach when worn. A pouch is provided in the lower front portion of the outfit for accommodating (i) a primary weight for simulating the weight and positioning of a fetus, and (ii) a weighted bladder pillow for simulating the pressure exerted by a fetus upon the bladder. A belt is also provided for simulating the pressure exerted against the diaphragm.
While the pregnancy simulation outfit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,919 is generally effective for permitting persons to experience the trials and travails associated with pregnancy, a continuing need exists for an improved pregnancy simulation outfit.